Repliku
The ' Riku Replica', also known as Repliku, is a major antagonist in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. He is a clone of the original Riku given the memories of its model. Biography Birth The Riku Replica was an experimental Replica made by Vexen after he studied and took interest in the original Riku. With the help of Naminé, Vexen was able to give the Replica memories to help motivate him to help them. But the Replica was ultimately defeated by Sora, and has its Heart was destroyed by Naminé in an attempt to calm its anger. After miraculously reviving it, it expressed that despite having no memories of its own it will protect Naminé, it is growing exponentially in strength, however it still felt empty inside. Death Wanting to become someone unique, Axel convinces him the only way to do this is to gain power Riku does not have. To do so it hunted down Zexion, who had just lost a fight with the real Riku, so that he could absorb his power and challenges the real Riku to one last fight in which the Replica would not hold back. After being defeated by Riku the Replica dies, finally at peace with itself as Riku tells it that its Heart will go to the same place his would. Legacy In Dream Drop Distance, a doppelgänger of Riku appears inside Monstro, with Pinocchio, wearing the Organization XIII black coat. When confronted by the real Riku, the doppelgänger unhoods himself, but instead of confronting Riku, he immediately leaves. After seeing the double, Riku recalls his replica. Later in Kingdom Hearts III it is revealed that this is actually a new version of Riku Replica that was created to serve Organization XIII known as Dark Riku. He first appears in San Fransokyo and uses vast amounts of data to overwhelm Big Hero 6 as well as the heroes. He eventually reveals himself much to Sora's surprise and somehow travels to the dimension Callaghan's daughter was trapped in to capture the original Baymax and uses the data to turn him against the heroes much to Hiro's shock. Leaving the heroes to deal with Dark Baymax, Dark Riku leaves the world learning what Maleficent and Pete are up to as he does so. He later returns during the final battle where the heart of the original Riku Replica merges with the real Riku's heart and this helped the heroes destroy Dark Riku. Dark Riku's body was later used to give Naminé a new body. Trivia * As a clone of Riku, the Replica is voiced by David Gallagher in English and Mamoru Miyano in Japanese. * The term "Repliku" is not just his nickname in the fandom; it is actually his official name in the German version of the games. * Among the 13 Organizations who died, Dark Riku is the only one who doesn't face it with some sort of dignity (excluding Terra-Xehanort, as only Xehanort vanishes from Terra's body). Gallery Riku Replica.png|Riku Replica, Repliku's original form. DarkRikuAppearance.png|Dark Riku. Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:Arrogant Category:Teenagers Category:Pawns Category:Status dependent on Version